Showdown in Pewter City/(Transcript)
This is a transcript of Showdown in Pewter City in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon The Series. * (the episode begins) * Jessie: To protect the world from devastation * James: To unite all peoples within our nation * Jessie and James: To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. * Jessie: Jessie. * James: James. * Meowth: Meowth! I don't get why you two are always talking and I'm stuck doing all the work! * Jessie: We haven't got much time. If they're heading for Pewter City, they'll have to pass this way. * James: And they'll fall right into our trap. * Meowth: Come on! Dig it deeper, and we'll cover it up so well, they'll never guess its a trap. Ha! Perfect! * James: (screams in panic) I can't even tell where the trap is! * Jessie: Wasn't it here? * James: Is this it? * Jessie: Where did it go? * Meowth: It's over there! * Jessie, James, Meowth: Hm. (notice the ground giving way under them and scream as they fall into their trap) * Ash: (voice only) Showdown in Pewter City! * Narrator: Continuing his quest to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer, Ash finally finds his way out of the Viridian Forest. * Ash: (notices Pewter City our in the distance) * Narrator: No doubt some new and surprising challenges lie ahead for Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Ben, Liam, and Nodoka. *Liam: That must be Pewter City! *Nodoka: I'm glad we finally made it out of that forest. *Ash: Phew. For a while there I thought was going to be in this forest for the rest of my life! *Pikachu: Chu. *???: Pewter City is grey, the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone. *Ash: Huh? What the? *Ben: Any of you know who this guy is? *Misty: Never met him. *Charmander: Char Char, Mander! ("Not me, either") *???: The name's Flint, and some of you are sitting on some of my merchandise. *Ash: Oh! Sorry. *Ben: Merchandise? You mean you sell rocks? *Flint: Pewter City souvenirs. Wanna buy some? *Ash: No thanks. I'm traveling, trying to become a Pokemon trainer. *Ben: And I'm traveling with him. *Liam: Me too! *Nodoka: Me three! *Flint: Well, some of your Pokemon may be worn out, especially that Pikachu. Why don't you all follow me? I'll show you to the Pokemon Center. *Ben: Thanks. We appreciate it. *Ash: See? Looks can be deceiving. He's a really nice guy. *Ben: I'll say. *Misty: Are you sure. *Flint: By the way, that'll be a two dollar charge for resting on my rocks. *(everyone falls over in disbelief) *Liam: You gotta be kidding me! *Ben: I'll handle that, but for now, Ash, Liam, you need to get your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. *(Our heroes head toward the Pokemon Center) *Ash: Please, revitalize my Pokemon. *Nurse Joy: Sure, right away, Ash, Liam, *Ash: Huh? Nurse Joy? *Nurse Joy: Yes, I'm Nurse Joy. *Liam: But this isn't Viridian City, this is Pewter City. *Nurse Joy: The Joy in Viridian City is my little sister. I'm the older Joy. *Ben: Don't worry you two, I was confused at first myself. *Nurse Joy: I've heard nice things about you and your friends, Ash. Very nice. *Ash: Uh, thank you. *Nurse Joy: And it's nice to see you again, Ben. *Ben: Thanks, Nurse Joy. Good to be back in Pewter. *Liam: Speaking of which, Nurse Joy, could you please check up my Pokemon. *Nodoka: Same to my Ralts and Eevee. *Negi: And my Bulbasaur and Eevee. *Ben: Did you say Ralts!? *(Ben got out his Pokedex, which analyzed its Ralts) *Dexter: Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts can sense the emotions of people by using the horn on its head, and it can be drawn to people who are in a cheerful mood. *Ben: Wow. That's pretty impressive. *Nodoka: Thank you, Ben. *Nurse Joy: Say, did any of you see that poster? *(everyone looks at the poster) *Ash: The Pokemon Regional Championship. All right! *Ben: I remember entering the Pokemon League, I ended up taking the victory. *Ash: Then that's what I'll do! I'll enter the Pokemon League and win! *Misty: Ha! *Ash: Huh? What's the matter? *Misty: To compete in the Regional Championship, you need to beat gym trainers from different towns and get their badges as proof. Can you do that? *Ash: Of course I can. *Liam: I'll be participating. *Ben: Then it sounds to me like you'll both need a coach. Someone who's been involved in league championships before. I'll help you both train, and I'll give you a little insight on what to expect when it comes to facing gym leaders. Sound good? *Ash: Great! But that means Liam and I will end up facing each other somewhere down the line. *Liam: Don't think I'll go easy on you, Ash! *Ash: Same here! *Ben: Alright, you two. You have to train together, not just compete against each other. And your Pokemon League training starts at the city gym. *Flint: (laughs) Don't tell me you two plan on challenging Brock, the Pewter City gym leader. *Ash: Of course we do! As soon as Pikachu and both our Pokemon are all better, we'll have no problem. *Ben: And I'm both their coach, and seeing as I have experience in being a gym battle challenger, I can lead them to the Pokemon League championship, though only one of them will take the crown. *Ash: Take us to this Brock's gym. We'll beat him! *Flint: (laughs) You two will beat him? (laughs) *Liam: Why you little.....! *Ben: Don't pay any attention to him. *Ash: Oh, that Flint! Trying to make a fool out of me and Liam. *Misty: Do you really think you can win? Gym leaders are different from your everyday Pokemon trainer, they're much much tougher. *Ben: But I've been able to face them all, and come out on top as Pokemon League Champion. And besides, with me as both their coach, they'll make it all the way to the Indigo League, for sure! *Misty: Well, I'll tell you what, Ben, if either of them or you ask me really nicely, I can help out. *Ash: We already have a coach. *Liam: But Misty may have a point, right Ben? *Ben: True. What do you think Ash? *Ash: We got all the help we need in you, Ben. We don't need Misty. *Misty: Is that so? Fine with me! There's no way you'll beat Brock in the Pewter City gym, even with a Pokemon League champion coaching you. *Ash: (notices the bill) Hey! You can't leave us with the bill! Come back here! *Ben: Don't worry, Ash. I'll take care of it. After all, we PDU agents have deep pockets. *Nurse Joy: Well, everyone. No more waiting. All your Pokemon are all back to normal. *Ash: That's great! Alright! *Ben: Thanks, Nurse Joy. *(Ralts leaped into Nodoka's arms) *Ben: Now, then. Let's head for the gym. *(everyone heads for the Pewter City gym and stop just outside) *Ash: So, this is Pewter gym? *Ben: Yep, where I started my Pokemon League training. Now, you two will have to be careful in here. The rocks that you see around the outside of the gym, and the ones you see inside the gym, explain what kind of Pokemon the gym leader uses. I had to fight my hardest to win this gym's badge, and you'll have to do the same. Are you two ready? *Ash: Alright, then. *Liam: Yep, I know exactly who to use for this. *Ben: Then let's go in. *Ash: HELLO?!? *Ben: (in thought) Strange. The gym's open but nobody's home. *???: Who goes there? *Ash: So, you must be Brock. I'm Ash from Pallet. I challenge you. *Liam: Me too, I'll let you go first, Ash. *Ash: Thanks, Liam. *Brock: Is this both your first gym matches? *Liam: It is. Why do you ask? *Brock: A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules. *Ash: What do you mean by special rules? *Brock: We will use two Pokemon each. Understood? *Ash: Oh. *Liam: Understood. *Ben: I'm aware of those rules, Brock. It's been a long time, hasn't it. *Brock: Ben. Why have you returned to this gym? *Ben: I'm training these two to enter the Pokemon League, and this is their first stop. Ash will go first, then Liam. *Brock: Well, Ash. How long have you been with that Pokemon? *Ash: About two weeks, I guess. *Brock: Yes. Your Pikachu is in its cutest stage. *Pikachu: Kachu. *Brock: It can't win. *(Pikachu nearly falls over in disbelief.) *Ash: I'll worry about my Pokemon and you worry about yours, alright? *Ben: Agreed. You said the same thing about me and my Pokemon when I was starting out, especially when I brought out my Nidoran, Natalia. But remember what I told you, looks can be deceiving. *Brock: Suit yourself. As gym leader, I have to accept every challenge. So let's just get this over with. (snaps fingers, the lights come on and a rock field rolls in from the sides of the building as Ash and company race for their side of the battlefield.) *Ben: I'll be the judge. *Brock: Let the match begin! *Ash: Alright. Okay, Pikachu, I choose you, buddy. *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Brock: Onix, go! *Onix: (roars) *Liam: So that's an Onix, huh? *Charmander: Charmander. ("I guess so") *Liam's Pokedex (Dexter): Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. As Onix grows, it's body becomes as hard as diamond. *Ben: This will be a two on two Pokemon battle! If either competitor surrenders or has no Pokemon left, they will lose the match! If the challenger wins this match, he will receive the Boulder Badge! The challenger, Ash, has chosen Pikachu. The gym leader, Brock, has chosen Onix! Battle, commence! *Onix: (roars) *(Pikachu retreated to Ash and tried to tap Pidgeotto's Poke Ball from his belt) *Ash: Hey! This is your battle, Pikachu. Not Pidgeotto's. Go. *Pikachu: Pika Pika? Chu. *Ben: (in thought) I thought so. Pikachu is intimidated by Onix's sheer size and height. And I don't blame him. Who wouldn't be afraid staring a 28 foot and 10 inch tall rock snake in the face? *Liam: Since Pikachu is an Electric type, it has a huge disadvantage over Onix who is a Rock and Ground type, so Electric attacks have no effect at all. *Brock: Onix, Tackle attack! *Ben: (in thought) All Pikachu can do is dodge Onix's attacks. It's at a type disadvantage, as Liam said. *Brock: Onix, Bind it, now! *Ben: (in thought) Oh no! Pikachu will end up getting crushed now that its caught in a Bind attack! *Ash: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! *Pikachu: Pika! *Ben: (in thought) Bad move, Ash. Rock can't conduct electricity. *Brock: You haven't raised it very well. Such a weak electric attack can't hurt Onix. *Ash: Pikachu, return! It's being blocked! I can't bring it back! *Ben: (In thought) At this point, I think it'd be wise for Ash to surrender. *Pikachu: (crying out in pain) *Ash: CUT IT OUT! *Brock: Do you surrender? *Ash: I. I do. *(bell rings) *Ben: Ash has forfeited the match, Pikachu is unable to battle, so the match goes to the Gym Leader, Brock. *Liam: Poor Pikachu. But Ash did try his best, right Charmander? *Charmander: Char.. ("Yeah..") *Liam: Now it's our turn! *(We see Liam in one end and Brock in the other) *Nodoka: I wonder which Pokemon Liam is going to use? *Ben: Well, I think we're about to find out. This will be a two on two battle, the battle will conclude if either competitor has no Pokemon available or submits. *Brock: Go, Geodude. *Geodude: Geo dude! *Liam: Say hello to my little friend! *(Liam's Poke Ball went in the air and opened, materializing a purple pink creature that looked poisonous mouse with big ears) *???: Nido! *Ben: No way! A Nidoran! *Dexter (Ben's): Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. It can stiffen its large, upright ears to sense danger. When it's horns get larger, more powerful venom is secreted. *Ben: And it looks like its a male too. But why would he choose Nidoran, it has a disadvantage against Ground type Pokemon like Geodude, what's he planning? *Liam: Nidoran, start off with Double Kick. *Ben: (in thought) Double Kick? That's a fighting type move! NOW I get his plan! *Brock: Tackle! *(The two attacks collide, each side took damage, suddenly Nidoran buckled a little, but Geodude began produce purple bubbles) *Brock: What? Its poisoned? *Ben: Correct! (in thought) That must have been Nidoran's special ability, Poison Point. And Pokemon that launches a physical attack will end up getting poisoned! *Liam: (in thought) Nidoran's running out of steam after a direct hit (to reality) Use Take Down. *(Nidoran hits with Take Down while Geodude collided with Tackle, both get hit and blown back, cue to a split screen, they collapse to the ground with swirly eyes) *Ben: Nidoran and Geodude are both unable to battle! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Onix! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Jessie: Buried alive, and trampled! *Jessie and James: We've hit rock bottom! *() *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Transcripts